Smart grid has been currently proposed as a technology for managing the urban life as a whole. The basic architecture for the smart grid is to design the following three layer models mainly in terms of the electric power energy. That is, the three layers involved here are (1) a measurement layer for measuring the electric power energy, (2) an information and communication layer for electric power, and (3) a management layer for managing the electric power in urban areas (cities).